


Fucking Wonderland

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Челлендж [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Relationships: Billy Butcher & The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Fucking Wonderland

Треклист:  
1\. Nickelback - Feed The Machine  
2\. Combichrist - Destroy Everything  
3\. Linkin Park - Guilty All The Same  
4\. Hollywood Undead - City  
5\. Depeche Mode - Where's The Revolution  
6\. U-Manoyed - Cunt!  
7\. Little Big - Voice Of Hell


End file.
